


Secret of the attic

by palkal_23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palkal_23/pseuds/palkal_23
Summary: The only rule is never go up into the attic. But why?





	Secret of the attic

The year is 2007. I’m 6 years old. At the time I did everything my parents said without question, so when they told me to always stay clear from the attic I obeyed. I didn’t dare act differently.  
My childhood was a gift, parents to support me, lots of friends, the whole deal. Growing up I had everything a child could take delight in. There was however this mysterious part to my life. The attic I had been told to evade. This regulation confused me greatly, as this was a rather strange rule to set. At that age it was my dream to become a detective and I was really enthusiastic. One day I decided to practice for my future profession and set off to discover the depths of the infamous loft. Naturally, I took precautions, I tried to confuse my parents and make them think I was at one of my friends’ house. After making sure they didn’t pay attention I took off towards my goal. Reaching the room I started getting worried but I have already got too far to turn back. I looked at the massive oak door towering over me. I reached for the handle and started opening it. The door now agape I started creeping in. As I got further into the room I noticed a hunched over figure in the corner. They must have noticed me as well as they stood up and turned towards me. After I could make their face out I identified them as a girl, about my age. She had strawberry hair and crooked glasses. She looked terrible, dirt smudged on her face and clothes all torn. She started reaching out to me and whispered barely audibly ‘You’ll come next’. A couple of seconds after this she fell to the ground and never moved again. With a blood-curdling scream I woke up drenched in cold sweat.  
Afterwards, I couldn’t fall asleep for two weeks. My parents obviously heard me and ran into my room with worry written over their face. Making sure I was alright they went back to sleep. After this nightmare I never dared disobey them.


End file.
